Twisted Kerbecs 230HF
It appeared in the Beyblade Metal Fury Movie: The God of Destruction returns Nemesis. Face Bolt: Kerbecs The Face Bolt depicts Cerberus. In Greek and Roman mythology, Cerberus, or Kerberos, was the three-headed hound of the ruler of the Underworld, Hades, who guarded the Gates of Hell. The design shows Cerberus' three heads on a translucent gold background, while the Cerberus heads are biting the chains going through the edges of their mouths.It is black in colour. http://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/File:Kerbecs_facebolt.png Energy Ring: Kerbecs *'Weight:' 3.3 grams *Kerbecs has a three winged designs like Hades with a notch separating each. It is very useful in Defense and Stamina customizations, especially on Hades. Its black designs and the gold designs represent the chains of Hades. The orange parts at the sides of the chains represent fire. Kerbecs is very useful when paired with the Hades Fusion Wheel in combos such as Hades Kerbecs BD145WD or Hades Kerbecs BD145EWD (Boost Mode). An extremely good Defense combo such as MF-H Earth/Basalt Kerbecs GB145RS is pretty useful to defeat low and high Attack customs. It is red in colour. Fusion Wheel: Twisted/Basalt *'Total Weight:' 48 grams *Twisted is a thick, completely circular Wheel with six sections around it; each section containing six straight ridges. This shows that the wheel has amazing defenses quality but lacks in elemenst such as attack. Twisted also features 60 small spiked ridges lining around the Wheel at an edge at it's top. Inside Twisted, reveals to show a layer of even more ridges going in a circular motion. However, one noticeable thing about Twisted, is that it's inner layer of ridges, are not complete; it collapses to the bottom of Twisted to lose a chunk of metal. This is referred to as "the Spiral Staircase of Death". It is called this due to the ridges' resemblance to staircases, as well as how the gap causes Twisted to become imbalanced, this problem could be supported by a Metal Face Bolt to ensure balance. The staircase was intentional so that Twisted would not be unbeatable and/or invincible. As in performance, Twisted has been called "the King of Defense". Due to it's very heavy weight; which has made it the heaviest Wheel in the metagame until Diablo Nemesis X:D's release. Also because of it's ridges, which are designed to deplete the opposing Bey's spin completely. It also uses the opposing Beyblade's recoil against it, scoring KO's and grinding out opponents. Twisted's only downside is it's imbalance created by the Spiral Staircase of Death. This causes Twisted to rock back and forth, somewhat like that of a pendulum. This does not hinder it to a great extent though but it does cause recoil too. Other than this, Twisted is a great Fusion Wheel for Defense especially when used with a Metal Face Bolt. Twisted has been to known to have great use for Stamina too. Although Twisted has a terrible Solo Spin time, it makes up for it due to it's round shape which absorbs impact and creates excellent Defense from attackers. Overall, Twisted is one of the most powerful Fusion Wheels to date. Although it's imbalance is a problem, it still ranks amongst the best Defense Type Wheels such as Libra, Death, diablo, Earth, Hades/Hell in boost mode, and Duo and is the 2nd heaviest Fusion Wheel to date, with Diablo being the heaviest.It is black in colour Spin Track: 230 *'Weight:' 4.1 grams 230 is the same Track as the one that Flame Byxis 230WD and Flash Sagittario 230WD have and a remarkably tall Spin Track. It is quite thick in order to protect itself from Beys. Because it was designed to force shorter Beyblades to hit the Spin Track, it provides great Defense from low attacking Beys such as Mercury Anubis. It is also currently the highest Track, and its height has made a large impact on the metagame. Before Flame Byxis' release, low-height Beyblades such as the 85 Track dominated competitive play, but the 230 Spin Track is not affected by shorter Beyblades at all, and thus completely defeated the Low-Track metagame. Higher Tracks such as 130 or higher are recommended for battle against 230. However, 230's main downfall is being attacked by Beys with high tracks that are still lower than 230, such as 145, and Left-Spinning Beys such as L-Drago Destructor. Triple Height 170 can outperform 230 though due to it's ability to change height from 170, to 195, and to 220 and the Sharp series of Performance Tips should never be used with 230 due to 230's height, which causes imbalance through lack of sufficient contact with the stadium at low spin velocities. Despite this, 230 is a great Track nevertheless, and very useful for Defense. It is a gold color. Performance Tip: Hole Flat (HF) *HF has a very similar movement and speed to that of F, with the main difference being a slight Stamina improvement due to the hole in the middle of the tip. But with this comes the detriment of even less grip to the stadium floor than F, and also increased fragility. This part, therefore, is a negligible tip. Also, MF is much better for stamina and has slightly better attack. HF also has the ability to maintain the banking shoot pattern. A decent tip to say at least though, but outclassed. It is gold in colour.